


Milk and Honey

by piinkmocha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin has panic attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, see story notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkmocha/pseuds/piinkmocha
Summary: RK900 goes by Richard!For those wondering, I did delete my previous work. I wasn't happy with my writing & because of this I had no desire to continue. For now, maybe I'll stick to one-shots. I'm sorry to anyone who is disappointed /: but I hope this fluff makes up for it!*Note: I actually did some research for this one. I've dealt with anxiety attacks for years, but panic attacks are different (in the sense that they can be completely unpromted) and I wanted to write this as accurately as possible!!





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> RK900 goes by Richard!
> 
> For those wondering, I did delete my previous work. I wasn't happy with my writing & because of this I had no desire to continue. For now, maybe I'll stick to one-shots. I'm sorry to anyone who is disappointed /: but I hope this fluff makes up for it! 
> 
> *Note: I actually did some research for this one. I've dealt with anxiety attacks for years, but panic attacks are different (in the sense that they can be completely unpromted) and I wanted to write this as accurately as possible!!

 

 

 

Richard's LED spun a steady blue as the door to the archives slowly clicked closed behind him. His partner - Gavin Reed - was already clunking down the first set of stairs before them, clenching a small cup of black coffee in his fist as he headed towards the evidence room. Richard followed behind, observing that the detective seemed quiet again today. He hadn't been insulted so far today, and it was nearly seven.  _Interesting._

 

The android's relationship with his partner had been developing significantly as of late. Richard would even say it had improved, seeing as Gavin had been far more receptive to the android's proposals to work together for the sake of ease on their assigned cases. Weeks prior, Gavin would scoff at the suggestions, often following it up with an insult and then ignoring him for the rest of their shift. At first, Richard didn't mind if the detective didn't like him- he worked efficiently enough at his own terminal, after all. As time dragged on, though, the detective's sour attitude made it extremely difficult to actually work on cases together, and Richard grew increasingly annoyed by his behavior. There were only so many times he could tolerate being called a "plastic piece of shit" before finally biting back and threatening to report him to captain Fowler. 

 

It was after their first fight that Richard had decided to go about things differently. 

 

There'd been one encounter in specific that Richard believed had kindled the first spark of tolerance between the two. Two weeks ago - _Friday,_ _November 26th,_ Richard recalled - he'd found himself alone in the restroom with Detective Reed. Richard had noticed a spike in the man's heart rate, and his stress levels were dangerously elevated throughout the entire encounter. The smaller man had spit a few insults at him and was getting in his face, fists twisted in the fabric of Richard's jacket. And then- and then Gavin  _kissed_ him, yanking the android closer to him and smashing their lips together furiously. Richard hadn't the slightest clue how to react to the kiss, his LED spinning yellow through the entirety of it. 

 

He did not kiss back.

 

He didn't know how to. 

 

Gavin shoved Richard back when he pulled away, wordlessly allowing his gaze linger on the android for a moment before he scoffed and brushed past him out of the restroom. Richard didn't miss the dark red blush burning his cheeks, and he was sure the other officers wouldn't, either.

 

Things seemed to change, slowly but surely, from that day forward. Richard had concluded that the detective must be attracted to him, and this information proved useful in furthering the relationship. He would bring the detective coffee in the morning and watch the man's eyes flicker between the cup and his partner before accepting it. _E_ _very time._ After a few days, Richard even heard the officer huff out a "thanks." 

 

Aside from bringing Gavin coffee, Richard had done other things for him as well, such as organizing the papers on his desk and attempting to make small talk more regularly. Gavin wasn't receptive to  _every_ attempt, but he did talk  _sometimes,_ even if only curtly, and Richard would consider that progress. He even got Gavin to tell him a _story_ a few days ago. That was when the android discovered he somewhat  _liked_ listening to Gavin speak. The detective made a lot of gestures, and not just with his hands- his entire body moved emphatically as he recalled the events of a drug bust he'd been a part of a few years back, eyes alight with excitement.

 

_Improvement._

 

However, there was something that else that Richard had noticed about the detective over the past few weeks. He seemed enervated and weary, as though sleep deprived. He wasn't as friendly with his peers at the station -  _not that Gavin is ever really "nice," but he was certainly more sociable with certain people at the station. And he wasn't talking to those people._ Richard was concerned, though he had yet to bring the concerns up to the detective. Truthfully, he didn't want to damage the budding relationship they had formed, and he feared asking Gavin about his personal life may result in the officer lashing out. 

 

"Hey, asshole. Are you even listening to me?"

 

Richard blinked a couple times and stirred from his thoughts when Gavin spoke. He sounded impatient but not upset, taking a slow drink from the cup in his hand before placing it on the table in the center of the room. 

 

"Sorry, detective." 

 

"Figures." Gavin shook his head and huffed quietly. The detective had dark bags under his eyes, and he sounded so  _tired._ When Richard didn't respond, Gavin gestured to the evidence wall. "I said Person already went through this entire section." He leaned back on one heel and gestured down the length of one of the shelves. "We just have to go through these folders and move some of these evidence boxes upstairs to Fowler's office."

 

"What does Fowler need them for?" Richard moved to stand beside Gavin, who was running his finger along the spines of a row of binders sitting on the second lowest shelf.

 

Gavin shrugged, tugging out one of the binders. "Dunno. I'm paid to do what he says, not ask questions." 

 

Him and Richard set to work, pulling out thirteen total binders and placing them on the table in the middle of the room. Gavin also pulled several folders from some containers sitting on the floor beside the door, thumbing through them indifferently before tossing them on the table beside the binders. They stood side by side as they looked over the paperwork, a comfortable silence between them when they weren't talking about the work before them. Richard wondered briefly if this might be a good time to ask about Gavin's mental health, and he sat on it for a while, determined to not let the thought interrupt his work but unable to push it away completely. 

 

Before he could decide whether to bring it up or not, he noticed something off; Gavin had started shaking, gripping a piece of paperwork tightly in his hands. He had an intense look on his face-  _defiant,_ almost, but  _why?_

 

Then it happened.

 

Gavin broke into a cold sweat, loosening his grip on the paper in his hand until he just let go completely. It floated gracelessly to the ground, wrinkled and slightly torn from the detective's rough grasp. Richard watched as the detective leaned over the table, gripping the edge, his eyes wide and unfocused as he sucked in quick breaths. It was as though he was struggling for air, his face reddening from effort as he brought one hand up to clutch his chest. 

 

"F-Fuck," he stammered. There were tears brimming his eyes when he opened them again. His entire body trembled aggressively, and for a moment, Richard genuinely feared the man would collapse. Deciding he needed to do something, he took a step closer to Gavin, relieved to see the man didn't move away from him. He took another step forward until he was close enough to place one hand on Gavin's back and the other down atop the hand still gripping the table. Gavin didn't protest- he exhaled sharply, sounding pained, one tear rolling down his cheek as he began to hyperventilate. Richard wondered if Gavin even noticed the touch.

 

Then, Gavin moved. He moved  _towards_ Richard, taking one dizzy step closer. They were practically touching now, but that seemed to be what Gavin was going for. The detective ever so slowly allowed his head to rest on Richard's chest. His breathing was hard and erratic, and he was trembling, clearly still fighting back tears. Richard gently squeezed Gavin's hand, encouraging him to ease his grip on the desk but not demanding it.

 

"Everything is alright, detective," he reassured Gavin quietly, keeping his voice calm despite the anxiety building up in him as well. He needed to get his partner through this. Gavin sucked in another breath and shakily exhaled. Richard hesitated. "I'm right here. You're alright." he swallowed. "It's okay, Gavin." The name felt foreign on his tongue, as they weren't quite on a first name basis yet. 

 

Using the hand still resting on Gavin's back, Richard ever so gently pulled him  _closer,_ until they were pressed flush against one another. He wrapped both arms around Gavin in a reassuring hug, LED briefly flashing yellow in surprise when Gavin accepted the embrace, completely burying his face in Richard's shoulder and bringing his arms up to return the hug. They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, Richard's mind and heart racing. He couldn't think right now. Couldn't process anything. 

 

Richard gently pressed his lips to Gavin's temple. "Can you breathe for me, Gavin?" 

 

The detective didn't verbally respond, but Richard felt his breathing stutter as he attempted to take a slow breath. Noticing the difficulty, he rubbed gentle, encouraging circles on Gavin's back with his thumbs. "It's alright. Breathe." 

 

"Fuck," Gavin managed again, still sounding pained. After one or two more attempts, he was able to take in a slow, deep breath. Richard murmured encouragement as he repeated the process a few times, his trembling easing until they both stood in silence. It was Gavin who broke the embrace, swallowing roughly. He refused to make eye contact at first, and Richard felt he knew why; both of his cheeks were tearstained, and he looked rather disheveled and miserable. 

 

"Do you want me to take you home, detective?" Richard reached out and gently gripped his arm. Gavin weakly shrugged himself out of Richard's grasp, eyes still fixed on the floor. 

 

"Please," he replied weakly.

 

Richard nodded, not making any further attempts to touch Gavin. 

 

He didn't have to.

 

As they headed back up the stairs and out of the archives, Richard felt Gavin's fingers slowly entwine with his own. He threw a quick glance at the detective, who didn't make eye contact. He kept his gaze fixed on the ground, not saying a word.

 

 

 

He didn't have to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add one more chapter onto this eventually, just to clear up what's going on with Gavin & maybe write some feely smut for these two (': but we'll see!


End file.
